


I Know: Or, How Ahsoka Tano Saved the Skywalkers

by SianShanya



Series: How Ahsoka Tano (sort of) Saved the Galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka is a ray of sunshine, Anakin is a walking diaster, F/M, Happy(ish) Skywalker Family au, ROTS au thing, but not a Sith, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SianShanya/pseuds/SianShanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a galaxy where Ahsoka learns of her master’s marriage before leaving(because come on, Anakin is the least subtle person ever), Evil Plans are thwarted left and right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I know

Prologue:  
Ahsoka had known for months. Honestly, it hadn’t been that hard to figure out. For Force's sake, her master never even slept in the Temple when they were on Coruscant. Then, there had been the Blue Shadow Virus incident on Naboo, during which Anakin had practically lost his mind with worry over Ahsoka and the Senator. Basically, any time their missions involved Senator Amidala, Anakin could be counted on to freak out, in one way or another. However, concrete proof had not come until just four months before Ahsoka left the Order. They’d been escorting the Senator back to Coruscant after a particularly tense diplomatic mission to Taris. Ahsoka, unable to sleep, had been walking to the canteen, hoping to find an off duty trooper to talk to, when Senator Amidala’s door hissed open, and her master’s left boot appeared in the corridor. Ahsoka immediately flung herself around the corner, and listened, wondering what in the galaxy he was doing in Amidala's quarters at this hour. 

“I’m just glad you’re safe” said Anakin softly, looking over his shoulder at the diminutive senator. She gave him a sweet smile, the one, now that Ahsoka thought of it, she reserved only for Anakin. Amidala stretched up on her toes and pressed her mouth to Anakin’s.  
“I’m fine, darling.” She said. “You should get back to your quarters. This is hardly my apartment on Coruscant.”  
“I know.” He said, and Ahsoka definitely heard a tinge of disappointment. “As soon as we drop you off, Ahsoka and I are headed to the Outer Rim again. I’ll be gone for at least four months this time, maybe longer. I’ll miss you, my love.”

Ahsoka had heard enough. She choked back her gasp and fled to her bunk, mind racing. She had suspected that Anakin cared for the Senator as more than a friend, yes, but to think they were in a secret relationship? It was insane. Well, that certainly explained his sympathy to her feelings for Lux. As she listened to her master’s boots in the corridor, Ahsoka couldn’t help but worry for him. If the council, no, if anyone ever found out about what she had just seen, Anakin’s career would be over. She resolved to keep it to herself. Ahsoka would not be the reason her master lost everything. 

20 BBY, the Jedi Temple

“I understand. More than anything, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order.” Anakin’s voice was resigned. Ahsoka kept her face turned away. If she looked at him now, she knew she would stay.  
“I know.” She said, and then the enormity of his words hit her. He wasn’t merely supporting her, he was talking about Senator Amidala! She couldn’t let him face this alone. She whirled around. “Master, I know. I know about you and the Senator.” Anakin’s eyes widened, and his face went white beneath his tan.  
“Ahsoka, I-“  
“No, listen. I’ve known for months now. I’m not gonna turn you in or anything. What I’m saying is, you shouldn’t have to deal with this secret alone. Promise me, Master. Promise me you’ll talk to Obi-Wan about this. He’ll understand, trust me.”  
“Ahsoka, I can’t. It’s too risky.” Ahsoka reached out and grabbed his arm.  
“No. Please. As-as a last gift to me. I’d feel so much better knowing you had someone to talk to. Just-please. I have a terrible feeling that something bad will happen if you don’t tell him. Please, trust me.”

Anakin sighed. 

“I do trust you." he said, placating. "I-I’ll tell him.” Ahsoka smiled, relieved.  
“Thank you, Master. I hope we’ll meet again.”  
“The Force will be with you always, Ahsoka.” She smiled again, squeezed his arm once more, and then turned to the Temple stairs.


	2. Palpatine is Evil?! Shock and Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka heads off to find her friends as the Republic falls apart.

19 BBY, Corellia, Capital City of Coronet

Ahsoka Tano was an extremely adaptable being. Two years of nonstop fighting in the Clone Wars had taught her the value of being so. As such, barely half an hour passed between the HoloNet broadcast accusing the Jedi Order of treason and Ahsoka’s arrival at Coronet’s spaceport, all her worldly belongings in the rucksack on her back, and a thick traveling cloak around her shoulders. In the past year living on Corellia, Ahsoka had learned how to spot a ship, as well as a captain. Using said knowledge, she bypassed both the beat up junkers (she hated the smell of illegal spice), and the sleek craft Corellia was famous for (her security job paid well, but not that well). A wide, disk shaped smuggling vessel caught her eye, but its captain, an angry looking human, was having heated words with a curly haired boy who couldn't be more than twelve, and Ahsoka was not interested in having children around to defend. Finally, she spotted what she was looking for; a middle class transport vessel with a rough-looking Rodian captain.

“I’m looking for a ride to Coruscant. I’ve got credits. No questions.” She drew her brows down in her best approximation of Anakin’s “General face”, which screamed, “I’m completely in charge and know exactly what I’m doing, don’t mess with me.” Ashsoka wasn’t sure she’d gotten it quite right, but apparently she was close enough, because the Rodian shrugged and held out a gloved hand to take the proffered credit tabs.  
“Come on, then, kid.” Ahsoka slipped a hand under her traveling cloak and palmed the hilt of her blaster for comfort, then followed him aboard.  
“I know you said ‘no questions’, kid, but you do know that serious shit’s going down on Coruscant right now, right? It’s probably no place for a skinny little girl like you.”  
“I’m paying you for a ride, not safety advice.” Snapped Ahsoka. “Let’s go.”

The trip, though short, seemed to take years. Ahsoka’s mind simply would not quiet, despite her efforts to meditate. She was too worried for her friends. The only possibility she did not consider was that the Jedi were actually traitors. That was so stupid, it was laughable. No, something had clearly gone wrong, and Ahsoka needed to make sure the people she loved were safe. She smiled at the thought, despite the uncertain situation. The lack of shame that came with admitting she loved someone was still the best thing about leaving the Order.

Coruscant looked much the same as always, form orbit. It was early evening, local time, and the city’s lights were just beginning to come on. As the ship sank through the atmosphere, Ahsoka automatically scanned the skyline for the landmarks she knew so well. The sky was oddly hazy, even for dusk, and Ahsoka had to squint to make much out. Suddenly, as the ship sank lower, she realized where the haze had originated from. There was a wide plume of smoke in the center of her vision. 

The Jedi Temple was burning.

Ahsoka clenched her fists beneath her cloak, trying to hold her emotions in check. She could feel it now, too, turning her stomach. The Dark Side of the Force was everywhere. Something horrible had happened.

Since she could not very well go to the temple for answers, she decided on the next best thing, and headed towards the sleek gray buildings which housed the Senate Apartments. Her rented airspeeder glided to a halt at Amidala’s building just as the sun sank below the skyline. She walked up to the guard and smiled disarmingly at him, although, beneath her cloak, her hand was firmly on the blaster hilt.

“Hi, I’m hoping to visit Senator Amidala. She’s an old friend of mine.” The man gave her a once-over, taking in her cloak, rucksack, and worried expression.  
“I am afraid that no visitors are allowed into this building unless previously approved by an occupant.” he growled, crossing his arms.  
Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. Then, she closed them, concentrated, and, for the first time in a year, reached for the Force. She held up a hand.  
“I have the Senator’s approval.” She said, waving her hand in front of his face, and hoping to Force she could still perform the trick. After a long moment, the guard’s eyes glazed over, and he punched in the access code.   
“You….have the Senator’s approval.” He said dully.

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, Ahsoka took the turbolift up to the Senator’s floor, and buzzed in.   
“Threepio, could you tell the Senator that "Snips" is here to see her?” As she spoke, Ahsoka pulled her hood lower over her forehead. She had no idea who watched the security tapes, and did not want to draw any attention to herself. The door opened, and she stepped inside and lowered the hood. No sooner had the door hissed closed than Padme Amidala flung her arms around her.  
“Ahsoka!! I am so happy to see you!” Amidala took her hand and pulled her into the sitting room of her apartment. “What are you doing here? Haven’t you seen the HoloNet? It’s not safe here for you!”   
“I saw.” Said Ahsoka, looking the senator over. Amidala's face was flushed, and, though she wore loosely cut robes, Ahsoka could see the line of her swollen stomach. “Are-are you pregnant?”   
Amidala sighed, and nodded.   
“It’s his.” She said, in response to Ahsoka’s questioning look. “He told me what you said before you left. Thank you. Having Obi-Wan has….helped. But, it’s the least of my concerns now. How much do you know of what happened two days ago?”  
“Only what was on the HoloNet.” Said Ahsoka. “That the Jedi have been declared traitors. What happened to the temple?” The other woman looked away, down to the richly decorated rug under her feet.   
“It was the clone troopers.” She said softly. “I-they-I think they’ve been ordered to turn on their generals. I don’t know very much, but Palpatine is behind this.”  
“The Chancellor?!” Ahsoka was shocked. “I knew he had conflicting views with the Order, but to wipe them out? How could he?”   
“I don’t know. In session yesterday, he abolished the Republic and crowned himself Emperor. To thunderous applause.” She added bitterly. “Obi-Wan contacted me last night. He survived the clones’ betrayal, but he wouldn’t say anything over the comm. Just that an ally would come to get me off world. Apparently if Palpatine discovers my condition, my child will be a target. I expect they’ll come tonight. Our new Emperor closed the Senate Session this afternoon. It won’t meet again for six months. Many senators are leaving tonight. It’s a good cover.”  
“I’m coming with you, when they do come.” Said Ahsoka immediately. “I-I don’t suppose you’ve heard form Anakin, have you, Senator?” The look in Amidala's eyes told her all she needed.   
“No. I’m worried about him. He was here on Coruscant when the orders came through, and he’s always been close with Palpatine. I hate to admit it, but even I don’t know what he’d do.” She gestured to her bag, which was packed and ready on the sofa beside her. “I’m hoping Obi-Wan will know more.”  
“No kidding.” Said Ahsoka with just a trace of humor. “When are you due?” she asked, trying to change the subject. The less they talked about Anakin, the better, she thought. Amidala finally cracked a little smile, looking down at her middle.  
“In two weeks. Everything’s all happening at once.” She sighed again. “I just hope my child’s father is there to see when he’s born.”

It was full dark when Senator Amidala’s commlink chirped in the quiet room. Ahsoka immediately snapped out of her meditative trance, and Amidala looked up from her datapad. Bail Organa’s voice rang out:   
“Padme, your transport arrangements have been made. Are you ready for a little time off with friends?”  
Amidala took a deep breath, and answered,   
“Yes. I think it will be good to get away from work for a little while. And I think I’ve picked up another traveling partner, if that’s alright with you.”  
“The more the merrier!” said Senator Organa. Ahsoka admired his acting skills. Anyone who didn’t know better would think he was just discussing vacation plans with a friend. “Meet me at Hangar 2 as soon as you’re ready, and we’ll be off for a week in the Alderaan sunshine!” The comm crackled off. Amidala wasted no time. She stood and signaled Threepio to take her and Ahsoka’s bags.   
“Come on, then, Ahsoka. Let’s go. Oh, and, Ahsoka?”  
“Yes, Senator?”  
“If you want to convince anyone that we’re friends, you’ll need to call me Padme.”  
“I-I think I can do that…..Padme.” said Ahsoka, and followed her out of the apartment. 

Aside from one ship, which Ahsoka recognized as Bail Organa's personal transport, Hangar 2 was empty when they arrived. Only the presence of a squad of armed clone troopers guarding the hangar kept Ahsoka from sprinting for it. Instead, she forced herself to match Sen-no, Padme’s stately stride. With her red cloak and hood, she knew she looked no more conspicuous than any of Padme’s handmaidens or aides. All the same, Ahsoka didn’t breathe easily until the gangway sealed behind Threepio.

Padme wasted no time with pleasantries.  
“Where are we going?” she asked. Bail Organa, who had just entered the corridor, gestured for them to follow.   
“We’re going to meet General Kenobi.” He said, as they walked towards the cockpit. “He and a few others are aboard a ship in the Mid Rim. Are we clear?” the last question had been addressed to the pilot, who nodded.   
“We just passed out of Coruscant’s atmosphere.” The man confirmed. “Clear to make the jump to hyperspace.” Organa nodded, and the pilot flipped the switch. As the stars stretched out around them, Ahsoka crossed her arms and hoped the trip would be quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little rough, I know. I'm not great with Padme's voice yet. Jedi next chapter, I promise!


	3. In Which Anakin Skywalker is Abnoramally Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka reunites with some old friends. The Pre-Rebel Alliance plans its next move. Yoda does some soul searching.

19 BBY, the Mid Rim

As Senator Organa’s ship jumped out of hyperspace, Ahsoka jumped up from her seat next to Padme, and all but ran for the cockpit and its windows. The pilot looked around at her approach, and jerked his chin at the Corellian ship flying just off their stern. 

“There.” He said. “That’s the ship the Jedi borrowed from the Senator.” Ahsoka nodded, and closed her eyes, reaching out into the Force. She nearly cried with relief when she felt the presences of not only Obi-Wan, but also Master Yoda. The comm came to life with a mechanical chirp, then, and Obi- Wan appeared. 

“Ahsoka? That is you, isn’t it?” He sounded surprised, but definitely pleased.  
“Obi-Wan!” she exclaimed. She felt a stab of guilt at addressing him so informally, but she told it to go frak itself . She was done being ashamed of her feelings toward anyone, especially the positive ones. “It’s so good to see you!”  
“And you, Ahsoka. You and the senators should get over here, though. We have much to discuss, and little time to do it in, I fear.”  
“Right.” She said, nodding. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

Ahsoka headed back to the lounge, where Padme was gathering their bags. She straightened up just as Ahsoka entered.  
“Do we have permission to come aboard?” she asked, with the barest hint of a smile.  
“Yes. Obi-Wan wants us and Senator Organa over there ASAP. Appaently we have “much to discuss.” Ahsoka said the last few words in a fairly good (at least in her opinion) imitation of Master Kenobi’s clipped tones. She was rewarded with another tiny smile from Padme. 

As the shuttle docked with Senator Organa’s Corvette (named _Jewel of Alderaan_ , he’d told them on the way) Ahsoka could not stay still. She paced back and forth across the ship’s tiny floor until the gangway was locked in, at which point she took off across it, and ran smack into Obi-Wan on the other end.

“I see you’re as impatient as ever.” He said fondly.  
“Sorry.” muttered Ahsoka with a sheepish smile. Her face turned grim then, as she asked, “Master, what’s happened? Is Anakin-“ She couldn’t feel him in the Force, but that only meant he wasn’t on the ship. Her abilities had suffered, it seemed, in the past year.  
“Anakin is-“ Obi-Wan cut off as Padme stepped aboard, followed by Bail. “Padme, Senator. It is good to see you made it. I take it you were not followed?”  
“No.” said Bail. “We were very careful. Modifications were made to the ship’s records. Our flight plan says we are in Alderaan.”  
“Good. Follow me. Ahsoka, all your questions will be answered, I promise.” 

He led them to a room, set up as a makeshift command center. Master Yoda stood there, a wide smile on his green visage.

“Good to see you, it is, young Ahsoka.” He said.  
“You too, Master.” Ahsoka bowed out of habit.  
“Right.” Said Obi-Wan, placing his hands on the table. “Palpatine is a Sith Lord. He has styled himself Darth Sidious. It seems that Dooku was his apprentice. He has been fooling us for well over 10 years, waiting for the right moment.”  
“Why wait that long?” interjected Padme. “As you said, he’s been Chancellor for years.”  
“Believe, we do, that waiting for young Skywalker, he was.” Explained Yoda. “After all, extremely powerful, is he. And shown great potential for darkness, he has.”  
“But not succumbed to it, thank the Force.” Said Obi-Wan. “When Sidious failed to turn Anakin, we believe he panicked. It seems he did not consider that Anakin would resist him. His plan is incomplete, but still devastating for all that.”  
“You keep talking about Anakin!” snapped Ahsoka. “Where is he?”  
“He’s here.” Said Obi-Wan, sounding very tired. “I didn’t want to tell you yet, because there are decisions which must be made now, and I need your full focus, Padme, and Ahsoka's as well.”

“You have it.” Said Padme shortly. “Let us begin.”  
“Right.” Said Obi-Wan. “The Jedi Order has been almost completely wiped out. Sidious has declared himself Emperor of the Galactic Empire, and has been welcomed into the position. He has also announced the deaths of the last remaining Separatist leaders, and the end of the Clone Wars.”  
“We cannot allow this Empire to continue.” Said Padme forcefully. “We must fight back.”  
“Agree, we do, Senator Amidala.” Said Master Yoda “But long and difficult, this fight will be. Plunge the galaxy into war, it will. Prepared, are all of you, for this war?”  
“Of course we are.” Said Bail. “Freedom is worth fighting for. We cannot stand by while a Sith Lord rules the galaxy.”  
“In that case, we will need to get the resistance up and running as soon as possible.” Said Obi-Wan. “Bail, I think you should spearhead that initiative. Alderaan is a powerful planet, and would be a good place to plan from. I plan to search out those Jedi who still live. If Master Yoda and I escaped our troopers, it is likely that some others did as well.”  
“What about me?” asked Padme.  
“To give birth safely, your job right now is.” Said Master Yoda. “Foresee an important role, I do, for your child.”  
Padme’s eyes went wide.  
“I-I didn’t realize you knew of my condition.” She said, voice shaking.  
“Know, I did not. Suspect, I did. Of the Chosen One, your child is, hm?”  
Padme nodded, speechless.  
“Worry not, Senator. You will have plenty to do, after your child is born. Until then, your safety is of the utmost importance.” Said Obi-Wan firmly.

“Now, speak with young Ahsoka, I would.” Said Yoda, beckoning to her. Ahsoka followed him down the hallway. “Glad am I, that returned to us, you have.” Ahsoka ducked her head.  
“I had to know what happened, whether my friends were all right.” She murmured.  
“A kind and strong heart, you have. Still believe, do I, that make a great Jedi, you would. Changing, the Jedi Order is. A place you have in it, if you wish.”  
“I-I hadn’t really thought about it. I left because I didn’t feel like the Council believed in me. But now…”  
“Indeed. Gone now, the Council is. And see now, do I, that serious mistakes, did it often make. Cost many lives, did those mistakes. Need to be made, changes do, if ever return, the Jedi are to.”  
“I think….I think I’d like to be part of those changes.” Said Ahsoka. “But I was only a Padawan when I left, and now, my training’s been neglected for a year.” She said. “Not to mention, my master’s apparently missing in action.”  
“Missing, young Skywalker is not. In fact, just through this door, is he.”  
Master Yoda pushed the access button. With a hiss, the door slid open to reveal the ship’s medical bay. Ahsoka’s master was laid out on one of the med tables. His entire torso was swathed in bandages, with even more wrapping his right thigh. His face was white and far too still.

“No,” breathed Ahsoka. Distantly, she could hear Obi-Wan’s boots in the corridor, but she could not look up at his approach. All she could do was stare and listen to the rhythmic beeping that was the only indication that Anakin lived. “What-“ her voice broke then, and she had to swallow hard before continuing. “What happened?”

It was Obi-Wan who answered. 

“Anakin was one of the few Knights on Coruscant when Sidious ordered the clones to turn on us. He defended the Temple. The younglings. He was shot four times while protecting a group of them. By the time I got to the Temple and found them, the clones had left him for dead. He’s been unconscious for two days now. His injuries….they’re very serious. If we had a Bacta tank, he’d certainly be fine, but with only patches….It’s up to him now.”  
Ahsoka took a deep, shuddering breath. 

“Did-did you find the younglings?”  
“Yes.” Said Obi-Wan. “They’ve been quartered in the back. I was actually hoping you might talk to them. They’re still a bit shell-shocked, and I think a presence closer to their own age might be helpful.” Spotting the stubborn set to Ahsoka’s brows, he quickly added, “I’ll let you know if anything changes. There’s nothing you can do for him here.”

He was right. Ahsoka nodded briefly, then turned and walked away, trying very hard not to feel as though she was abandoning her master, brother, and best friend. Again.


	4. Ahsoka Deals with Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka meets some younglings, and has a heart to heart with Padme.

19 BBY, Aboard the _Jewel of Alderaan_

Ahsoka found the younglings easily enough, once she reached the back of the ship. Though their presences were weak, she could read their fear and grief like a beacon. All five were bunked together. When she walked into the cabin, they were sitting on the bunks, staring at the wall, the floor, and each other. 

Ahsoka forced a smile, and spoke softly,

“Hey, guys. I’m Ahsoka Tano. I’m a Padawan Learner.” Blast, but it felt good to say that again. She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed the swell of pride that went with it.  
One of the younglings, a Nautolan male who looked to be around 10, looked up at her. 

“Ah-Ahsoka?” he asked. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, then smiled again, a genuine one, this time.  
“Zatt! You’ve grown! It’s good to see you again.” She said. The boy looked down again, but she saw a tiny smile curve his lips. Pleased, Ahsoka sat down on the edge of Zatt’s bunk. “Now, then, I’ve already met Zatt, here, but what are the rest of your names?” 

The little Twi-lek, who was maybe five, answered first.  
“I’m Zila Makero.” She said, fiddling nervously with one of her red lekku. 

The next child to speak was a human male, the oldest of the group by far.  
“My name’s Taryk Rovan." He said. His eyes were bright, and his tone defensive.  


"How old are you?" she asked. She'd guess early teens, but with humans it was sometimes hard to tell.  


"I'm 13." he said shortly, glaring at her, the defensive note in his voice far more pronounced.  


Ah. That explained it. He likely hadn't been chosen as a Padawan yet. What with the war, the average age of chosen Younglings was 12. She smiled warmly at him. 

"I hear you've been taking great care of everyone." she said. She was rewarded with a small, but unmistakably proud smile.  


“I-I’m Mashan Armess.” came the young Dathomiri boy’s voice.

“And I’m Ko-Iri Sayanti.” Said the last youngling, a red-haired human female of around 8.  
“It’s nice to meet you all.” Said Ahsoka softly.  
“You said you were a Padawan.” Said Ko-Iri, looking up at Ahsoka. “Who’s your master?”

Zatt elbowed her in the side.  
“Ko-Iri, that’s not a nice question right now!” The girl’s face fell, and she opened her mouth, presumably to apologize, but Ahsoka cut her off.  
“It’s alright, Zatt, I don’t mind. Master Skywalker trains me.” At this, all five pairs of eyes snapped to her, wide with wonder.  
“H-He saved us.” Whispered Mashan.  
“Mashan and I were practicing meditation.” Said Ko-Iri. “We didn’t hear the cl-the clones. If he hadn’t come in-“ The girl’s voice choked off. Ahsoka reached out and put an arm around her small shoulders. 

“Shhh, shh, it’s alright now. You’re all safe, that’s what matters.” She murmured. “Hey, you guys must be hungry, right? I bet we can scare up some rations if we all work together, huh?” There were hesitant nods all around. 

The ship was mostly quiet, and Ahsoka and the younglings made it to the canteen without incident. Once there, though, Ahsoka immediately spotted Padme sitting at a table, a cup of tea in front of her, and eyes were red from crying.  
Ahsoka gave Zila a gentle nudge.  
“How about you guys go grab some food? I’ll go sit down and wait for you.” The children headed off in the direction of the rations, and Ahsoka sat down across from her master’s wife.  
“I thought you’d be down at the medbay.” She said softly.  
“I was. I-I couldn’t stay. He’s too still.” Padme’s voice was ragged and watery. “Ahsoka, what if he-“  
“No. You and I both know Anakin’s way too stubborn for that. Besides, he has too much to live for.” Ahsoka reached over and took the other woman’s hand. “He’ll be back before you know it. I know what you mean, though. Anakin never stops moving. I’m not even sure he sleeps.” She quipped, with a fond grin.  
"He does," murmured Padme. "But he kicks almost as hard as the baby."  
They lapsed innto silence for a minute, until the five younglings trundled over, clutching ration bars.  
“Oh, here are my new friends, Padme. You should meet them!” said Ahsoka, gesturing for the kids to come and sit. She grinned again. “Aren’t they just adorable?” she added in an extremely loud whisper, just as Taryk sat down next to her.  
“Hey!” yelled the teen. “We are NOT cute! We’re Jedi!”  
Even Padme smiled at that, though her lips trembled. Emboldened by food, and the presence of an Infinitely Wizard Person with a real live lightsaber and a real live Jedi Master, the children were soon talking and asking Ahsoka and Padme a million questions.  
Ahsoka thought they both welcomed the distraction from their dark thoughts. Although she'd been resolute in her reassurances to Padme, she was much less confident about Anakin's recovery in the privacy of her own mind.

Ahsoka’s days passed quickly. She’d woken up the next morning to find Master Yoda and Senator Organa gone. The Senator had gone to Alderaan, to begin assembling the framework for the resistance movement, dubbed the Rebel Alliance by Bail and Obi-Wan. Master Yoda, on the other hand, had gone into hiding. According to Obi-Wan, it was dangerously conspicuous to have three Jedi Knights in one place, even all the way out in the Mid Rim.

Ahsoka split her time between the younglings, Obi-Wan, and Anakin. She helped the children practice meditation and lightsaber skills, using her own blade, along with Taryk’s and Zatt’s, in lieu of the Temple training sabers. Surprisingly, Padme spent a fair bit of time watching the children practice, and tending to the inevitable bruises and scrapes. Within hours, all five younglings were looking at her like she'd hung the stars. With Master Kenobi, her job was mostly to try and boost their comm signals out to the far flung Outer Rim worlds where Jedi Generals had been stationed prior to Sidious’ betrayal. Obi-Wan was hopeful that they’d be able to contact survivors. Anakin hadn’t woken up.Ahsoka spent the last few minutes of her days in the med bay, telling him about this and that, and hoping to Force he could hear her.  
Three days after arriving on the Jewel of Alderaan, Ahsoka was sitting with Zila while the little Twi’lek practiced pulling her boots from across the room with the Force, when Obi-Wan opened the door, and said,

“Padme’s gone into labor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I cannot believe people are actually reading this. I can't believe I'm actually writing this. I do sincerely apologize for the cliffhanger, but the chapter was way too long originally. I'll post the next one in a minute. Please let me know what you think! Comments give me strength.


	5. Anakin Skywalker Hates Blasters and Betrayals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin makes an appearance. He is Not Good at emotions. Padme is somewhat better at them.

19 BBY, The Jedi Temple

Anakin Skywalker was not a particularly patient being. In fact, it had often been said (mostly by Obi-Wan) that there were few creatures in the galaxy less patient than he was. As such, Anakin found it enormously difficult to wait (around a Jedi Council Chamber, for example) while other beings were off doing Important Things (like arresting the Chancellor of the galactic Republic for being a Sith Lord. You know. For example.)  
Anakin’s mind was racing off in a thousand different directions. He was angry as hell, for one thing. Chancellor Palpatine, his mentor, a man he’d trusted with all sorts of personal shavit, was a Sith Lord. Which almost definitely meant that all his caring words had in fact been careful manipulations to drive a wedge between him and the Jedi. That Force-damned prophecy was all anyone cared about, apparently. No, angry did not begin to cover what Anakin was feeling. He was fairly certain it was frowned upon in the Order to rip an elderly man's spine out, but that was exactly what he wanted to do.  
He was also immensely worried. He wasn’t sure where the worry was coming from, either, which was doubly worrying. On the surface, Mace Windu and three other Council members should be able to take one old man, Evil Space Wizard powers aside. However, Something (Anakin was becoming more and more sure it was the Force) was telling him he should be either getting the hell off of Coruscant, or going after Palpatine himself. 

He felt it, when Mace died.

He made it about two steps toward the chamber door before it opened, and Kit Fisto lurched through, clutching his badly burned arm. Anakin shot forward to catch the Nautolan as he wobbled.  
“They’re dead. They’re all dead. He-he was too strong-“  
“Blast it!” growled Anakin. “We need to-“  
“I’m going to find Master Yoda.” Said Fisto, gripping Anakin’s forearm. “You have to stay here, and defend the Temple. Now that he’s been exposed, he will have to make a move, and I fear what will come next. You’re one of the best Knights in the Order, Skywalker. I am entrusting its future to you. Do you understand?” Anakin’s brows came down.  
“The younglings.”  
“Yes. They are all but defenseless. You must protect them. Get them away from here. Quickly.” Master Fisto drew himself up and looked Anakin in the eye. “May the Force be with you, Skywalker.”  
“And with you.” He replied automatically.

The blasterfire started three seconds later. Anakin closed his eyes, and relaxed. This, after all, he understood. This wasn’t betrayal and wondering if he was wrong or right, if the Council trusted him, if Palpatine might be right about them. (and wasn't that a horrible thought?) This was simple. Defend children from those who would harm them. 

Anakin fought at the Temple’s steps for what was at once hours and seconds before he was forced back into the Temple itself. There were clone troopers everywhere. Anakin resolutely refused to think about Rex, or his Torrent Company.

He felt the fear from all the way down the corridor. Five bright, pulsing lights in the Force. Two of them had lightsabers, so they and he guarded the three who were too young.  
They made it to Anakin’s favorite tunnel system, the one that let out in the Middle Rung. The entrance was blocked. The oldest child glared when he ordered them to hide, but he did it, the little Twi’lek clinging to his neck.

Anakin closed his eyes again. He raised his lightsaber in the Djem So defensive position, and waited for the clones.

Ten years later, when his daughter asked about it, Anakin could not tell her much about that fight. It had gone by in a haze of blaster bolts and shouting. He did not even remember feeling to blaster bolt that went through his thigh, nor the two to his stomach. He did remember the one that burned through his chest though, because it was only after that one that he fell. He also remembered, although he did not mention it to Leia, the clones’ voices.

“He’ll be dead in minutes, and we have other areas to clear. Let’s go.”

The oldest boy crept out as soon as they were gone, lightsaber in one hand, and the Twi’lek girl in the other.  
“Master Skywalker?”

His head was swimming. He couldn’t see. He could, however, hear boots in the corridor. _Force forgive me, I tried,_ he thought, and then the darkness took him.

19 BBY, Aboard the _Jewel of Alderaan_

The first thing he realized was that he was breathing, which seemed odd, because he could have sworn that blaster bolt had gone through a lung. The next thing he realized was that he couldn’t be dead, because there was absolutely no way in the nine Corellian hells that being dead hurt so much. His entire torso was on fire, and every breath only made it worse. Then, he heard the unmistakable sound of a crying infant, which was also odd, because the Temple didn’t take infants.  
With enormous effort, he cracked one eye open.

It wasn’t the Temple Medical bay, nor yet any med bay on a military transport. The light was neither soft nor harsh enough. There were definitely babies crying in his immediate vicinity too, but the mere thought of moving his head to look was nauseating.

“Anakin?”

He knew that voice too, but it wasn’t right either, she wasn’t there. She couldn’t be. She was gone, right?  
“Master!” Evidently, she was there. Briefly, Anakin wondered if he’d gone back in time. That would explain at least some of the many confusing things about his situation.  
Ahsoka’s voice came again, from right next to him this time.  
“Master, can you hear me?” He went for a nod, not trusting himself to speak. Annoyingly, though, he could only manage to move his chin about half an inch before his injuries made their protest known, and his head started swimming again. There were more noises, and then Ahsoka’s face appeared above his, her blue eyes wide and excited.  
“Hey, Master,” she said, smiling at him. “It’s good to see your eyes again.”  
“My thoughts exactly.” That was Obi-Wan, no doubt.  
Steeling himself, Anakin began to sit up, only to stop about two inches off the table.  
“Kriffing Force” he hissed (or would have, if he’d had the strength. As it was, the noise he made was more of a strangled whimper than an expletive)  
“Take it easy, Master.” Said Ahsoka. “You’re pretty badly injured.”  
“Gee, thanks, Snips.” He croaked. “I hadn’t noticed.”  
Her smile got, were it possible, even wider.

“What-“ He coughed, winced and went on. “What happened? The younglings-“  
“They’re safe.” Obi-Wan assured him. “I found you and the younglings before the clones managed to secure the entire Temple. With the help of a few friends, we escaped to the Mid Rim. You’ve been dead to the world for five days.” Anakin clenched his jaw. “We were worried about you.” Added Obi-Wan dryly.  
“Oh, and Master?” Ahsoka again. “As of two hours ago, you’re a father.”

Once again, Anakin made to get up, only to drop back to the table in an exact repeat of his first attempt.  
He settled for opening his eyes a little wider and croaking, “What?”  
“Padme gave birth.” Explained Ahsoka. “Two hours ago. You have twins, a girl and a boy. Padme named them Leia and Luke. Look.” Obi-Wan moved into Anakin’s line of sight then, cradling two little bundles in his arms.  
“Well.” He muttered. “That explains why-Argh-why we disagreed on the gender.” Ahsoka giggled. “Padme. Is-is she-“  
“Padme’s fine, Anakin.” Said Obi-Wan with a reassuring smile. “She’s asleep. She’s had a bit of a rough day, as I’m sure you can imagine.” Anakin grinned (at least, he hoped it was a grin). He was completely exhausted.  
“You should sleep, Master.” Said Ahsoka. “I promise, we’ll all be here when you wake up.”

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Padme was wakened by her hours-old daughter’s wails. Dragging her eyes open, she sat up and reached out for the baby. Ahsoka handed her off before wrapping both arms around Luke, who was blinking confusedly around the sterile room.  
“He was asleep, before she started crying.” She explained, as Padme tugged her robe aside to feed Leia.  
“Yeah,”came a voice from her right “I think he’s gonna be the quiet one.” Padme jumped, then snapped her head around so fast it made her temples throb. Her husband’s voice was weak, hoarse, and the most beautiful thing she’d ever heard.

“Ani? Oh, Gods, Anakin, I’m so glad you’re awake!” Someone had propped him up on the wall of the medbay, she noted abstractedly, and from the conspicuously deactivated medical droid in the corner, she suspected he wasn’t really supposed to be sitting up yet. The corner of his mouth turned up in a tired, but definitely happy smile. She looked at him for a long moment, drinking in the sight of his blue eyes and tousled hair. His cheeks were still too white and every line in his body was tight with pain, but he was awake, and that was enough.  
She reached out, and found that the tables were just close enough that she could take his hand. His grip was as strong as ever, which was one thing that could be said for mechanical hands, she supposed.

Leia fell asleep in Padme’s arms after she finished eating. After a moment, Ahsoka stood and handed Luke to her as well, before slipping out to give them privacy.

“I-I was so worried about you. I don’t know what I’d do if you-“ She started, but her voice broke before she could get the rest of that horrible thought out.  
“Hey, Love, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” He said softly, looking right at her. “We got through the past week, right? I think we’re gonna be okay.”  
“Shouldn’t I be the one reassuring you?” she asked, with a watery laugh.  
“I’ve always been the optimist in this relationship, my love. No reason to change it now.” He answered. “I just want to hold them.” He murmured, looking down at the twins.  
“Did Ahsoka veto that?” asked Padme. She was fast recovering her usual teasing nature, now that her world had stopped ripping itself apart.  
“Yeah.” He said. “Not that I blame her. I’m not even up to sitting by myself, let alone holding infants.” He flashed her a wry grin. “So, we’re in hiding, right? I take it the Clone Wars have ended?”  
“Yes. According to our esteemed Emperor, the only reason it went on so long was because the ‘traitorous Jedi Order’ was purposely elongating the conflict for its own gain.”

Anakin hissed through his teeth in anger.  
“Kriffing Sith.” Padme rolled her eyes.  
“You’re going to teach them all kinds of bad habits, aren’t you?” she said, giving him a reproving look. “Anyway, Palpatine declared himself Emperor and renamed the Republic and the Galactic Empire. The Senate won’t be back in session for six months, to “give us all time to adjust to the change”, which I assume means time for him to hunt down all the remaining Jedi.”  
“We’re going to fight, right?”  
“Of course we are. Bail Organa is organizing a rebellion as we speak, although it will likely be several years before it’s up and running. In the meantime, you’ll be sabotaging the Empire any way you can, while the senators on our side keep an eye on things in the government.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Said Anakin. Despite his obvious exhaustion, her husband’s eyes were bright with purpose and determination.

Padme smiled. She had her family back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually kinda liked switching POVs around. Anakin was fun to write. Happy fluff ending because I am shipper trash.


	6. 501st Castoffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our band of survivors gets three new recruits. Anakin makes some observations.

19 BBY, The Outer Rim  


“And you’re sure it came from Felucia?” asked Ahsoka. 

“Yes.” answered Obi-Wan, “Absolutely sure. Aayla Secura was in charge there, I believe.”

“I remember Master Secura.” said Ahsoka, “She was always kind to me. If there’s a chance she’s alive-“

“We have to check it out.” interjected Anakin from where he was sitting, leaning back against the wall.

They were gathered in the med-bay, since Anakin wasn’t yet healed enough to move around. 10 minutes ago, Obi-Wan had pulled Ahsoka out of meditation practice with Mashan and Ko-Iri with urgent news from his efforts to locate surviving Jedi. He had picked up a weak distress signal using Jedi codes from the Felucia system. In the 10 days since the end of the Republic (Anakin had taken to calling it E-Day), this signal was the only one they’d come across. 

“How are we going to mount a rescue operation?” asked Ahsoka. “This ship is way too big to land undetected, especially on a rural world like Felucia.” 

“But,” said Anakin, “I’d be willing to bet my left hand that there’s no blockade over Felucia. Palpatine will have pulled back all the cruisers to Coruscant. He’s likely only left a few squads on the ground to look for Aayla. She must have a comm, if she sent a distress signal over Order frequencies. If we could get a message down to her-”

“Yeah!” Ahsoka nodded eagerly. “With the intel she has on the surface, we could probably figure out a way to get her off-planet.”

“It’s a daring plan.” mused Obi-Wan, “But it could work. I’ll let out pilot know the new coordinates then. We should be there in about an hour.”

Anakin was right. As the ship jumped out of hyperspace in Felucia’s orbit, only the stars were there to greet them. Their comm crackled to life, and Obi-Wan put in the distress frequency that had been used to contact them. After a moment, a figure appeared. His armor was that of a clone captain’s, and the markings on his helmet sent a cold thrill through Ahsoka’s veins.

“General Kenobi?! You’re alive? We heard you were executed on Utapau more than a week ago!” CT-7567, better known as Captain Rex, twisted his helmet off. He turned off screen and shouted, “Kix, Jesse, you gotta come see this!” After a brief moment, two more clones in blue streaked armor appeared in the hologram.

“General?!” one exclaimed, twisting off his helmet to reveal his tattooed face. “And-Commander?” 

“Jesse?” Ahsoka’s frowned. “And-Rex? I thought the clones had betrayed the Jedi.” she said, trying very hard to keep her voice from shaking. The captain’s face fell at this, and Ahsoka’s stomach dropped. Jesse spoke, as Rex looked pointedly at the ground.

“They did. The Chancellor issued Order 66 10 days ago, which stated that the Jedi officers are working against the Republic, and are to be executed immediately.” Jesse’s gaze found the floor, fingers clenching and unclenching. 

“Fives.” said Rex. “After what happened, I couldn’t get it out of my head. I had nightmares and headaches, and one day dirtside on Coruscant, just before we shipped out for Felucia, I just snapped. Went to a civvie medic and had her take the chip out. I couldn’t do it anymore. Turns out Fives was right. When they gave the order, it-it didn’t affect me.” 

“He shot me in the leg.” said Jesse softly. “The pain drowned out the voices.” 

Beside him, Kix nodded. 

“Yeah. They cracked me over the head with Rex’s deeces.” The medic rubbed the back of his neck.

“They were all I could get to before- before the General-“ Rex broke off, looking stricken.

Ahsoka clenched her fists.

“They killed her.” She said. It wasn’t a question. She’d known ever since he’d appeared in the holo. Rex nodded all the same.

“Where are you?” asked Obi-Wan. “Not with the rest, I assume?”

“No.” said Rex. His mouth twisted into a bitter grimace. “Apparently failing to shoot one’s Jedi General is considered treason nowadays.”

“We’re hiding out in the foothills.” said Kix. “If-I mean, if you can forgive-“

“Of course.” said Obi-Wan quietly. “Though, I feel compelled to ask…”

“They’re gone.” answered Kix shortly. “I pulled Jesse’s, and walked the Captain through pulling mine.”

“Well, then.” Obi-Wan nodded slowly. “If you can get a ship up here, you’d be a welcome addition to our little refugee group.”

“Hm,” growled Jesse. “I think there are a couple of transports still at base.”

“We’ll sneak back after dark and steal one.” said Rex. “I’ll comm you when we’re off-world.” The clone trooper locked eyes with Obi-Wan for the first time since the transmission had gone live. “Thank you, General.” he murmured.

The hologram blinked out of existence. Ahsoka sank slowly to the floor, all the strength gone from her. Distantly, she felt Master Obi-Wan’s hand on her shoulder.  
None of them spoke, but their grief ran between them in the Force.

Approximately six hours later, 2300 hours local time

Anakin had decided that repeatedly twitching his mechanical fingers back and forth was a poor substitute for the nervous pacing he usually employed while people he cared about were fighting for their lives and he was not. However, anything was better than sitting still (If he couldn’t get up and walk around soon, he wasn’t going to be responsible for his actions.) It hadn’t been so bad early on. He’d discovered it was difficult to focus on worries when his newborn twins were gurgling and smiling up at him. They’d gone to sleep hours ago though, and Padme had soon followed suit. She had wanted to stay and wait with them for the clones’ transmission, but she was still recovering from Luke and Leia’s birth a few days before, and all three Jedi had told her in no uncertain terms that the best thing she could do was get some sleep. 

From the pointed glances Ahsoka had been shooting at him for the past hour and a half, Anakin surmised that she thought he should be asleep as well, but that was simply Not Going to Happen, not until he’d seen Rex in the flesh. (Or at least until the man was aboard a ship and headed their way: If he was being honest, he was completely exhausted.) Across the room, Obi-Wan was settled serenely in a chair, eyes closed. Not for the first time, Anakin envied his master’s ability to meditate literally anywhere. (His successful meditation session aboard a gunship as they made a particularly long descent into the hot zone on Vesla was Anakin’s personal favorite.) As he flexed the durasteel fingers of his right hand for the 400th time, he looked over at Ahsoka. She, too, was attempting to meditate, although, judging from the way the muscle around her left eye kept twitching, it wasn’t going well.

He sympathized. He’d tried earlier to slip into the Force, but his emotions weren’t cooperating with his attempts to quiet them. Admittedly, they hadn’t had much hope of the signal actually coming from Aayla, but it hurt to have even that small flame extinguished. On the other hand, Anakin was immensely relieved that his second-in-command wasn’t hell-bent on murdering everyone else he’d ever cared about, including himself. He’d been stubbornly refusing to think about Rex at all since the order had gone out. After all, Cody had turned on Obi-Wan without a second thought. From what Rex had said, it didn’t seem like they had much of a choice.

A sharp spike of grief suddenly shot through his bond with Ahsoka, and she swiped a hand across her eyes before slumping back against the wall.  
She had changed a good bit in the year since he’d last seen her. Her montrals reached her ribcage now, and her horns were a few inches taller than they had been. There was also a new hardness to her eyes, which he imagined came from living in the Corellian underworld for a year. Her presence in the Force was different, too. The ocean of self-doubt that had swirled around her a year ago was gone. She seemed somehow calmer, more centered, although no less snippy. She was prone to loud outbursts of profanity now, too, which amused Anakin to no end, though he did his best not to show it. All in all, his little apprentice had grown up. He couldn’t stop a proud smile from creeping across his face, despite the grim news they’d just heard. He was clinging to small bright spots in this new Galaxy. 

At that precise moment, Obi-Wan’s comm went off. Caught up in thought, Anakin started, and then let out a string of Huttese curses as his injuries flared up in protest. Ahsoka shot him a worried glance, then jumped up from her seat against the wall, and started towards Obi-Wan as Rex appeared, glowing soft blue and strapped into a cockpit seat. 

“We did it. We’re leaving the atmosphere now. What’s your position? We’ll come around to meet you.” 

Obi-Wan rattled off their coordinates.

“Any trouble getting off world?” asked Ahsoka, leaning over Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“Nothing we couldn’t handle, Commander.” That was Kix, from out of the hologram’s field. “Jesse says hello.” he added. “He’s on the gun, in case we were followed” Ahsoka nodded.

“See you soon.” she said. Rex locked eyes with her for a second, then nodded, and shut the transmission down.

Anakin was a little nervous about seeing the men face to face, if he was being honest. He had trusted his men with his life, before all of this shavit. Fives, as it turned out, had not been insane. Anakin crushed the sharp pulse of _angerguiltregret_ that burned through him at the thought of the ARC-trooper. Just another being he’d failed.

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who was nervous, as the clones were all looking decidedly fidgety as they stepped aboard the _Jewel of Alderaan._ Ahsoka’s face was closed off, eyes hard. She’d admired Aayla, Anakin remembered. However, when Rex stopped a few feet in front of her, Ahsoka stared for a long moment, then, moving slowly, she closed the distance between them and slipped her arms around the clone Captain.

“Commander, I-“ he said, stiffening in her embrace. 

“Hush, Rexer.” murmured Ahsoka. “This isn’t your fault.” 

The trooper clenched his jaw, and then relaxed, finally returning Ahsoka’s hug.

Kix and Jesse exchanged a short glance, then turned to Obi-Wan. Rex, releasing Ahsoka, did the same.

“So, General,” said Kix. “What’s the plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your chapterly plea for comments because I need self actualization and cannot believe people are actually reading this. One more chapter to go, then this prologue-y part is done and everything gets hella AU-ish.


	7. The End of an Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka teaches dueling. Anakin and Padme make decisions.

19 BBY, Somewhere in the Outer Rim 

“Sithspit!”

Ahsoka fell hard onto her rear, and before she could get her saber up, a bright blue blade was a quarter of an inch from her throat.

“Sithspit.” She repeated, with a sigh. It was the third time she’d lost so far this morning. Given that she’d only fought three spars, she was a tad frustrated. At least her opponent this week wouldn’t admonish her for the language. 

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and offered her a hand. She took it, and allowed him to pull her to her feet with a sigh.

“Wizard spar!” exclaimed Taryk, from where he was sitting against the wall.

“I wanna go next!” called Ko-Iri, who’d been watching with wide eyes. Ahsoka summoned a smile, and beckoned to the girl.

“Come on then. Show me what you’ve got!”

Two hours later, as they walked to dinner, her master raised an eybrow at her. “What’s the matter, Snips? You lasted much longer that time.”

“Yeah, I guess.” she muttered.

“Hey,” he said, gently. “It’s not all gonna come back just like that. You’re doing really well.” 

Ahsoka summoned up a smile.

“I just feel like I should be doing better than this after six weeks of training, especially since I already know this stuff. I just-I didn’t think it’d be so hard.” 

“You are getting better though. You cleared my head by a good three feet in that last round. I think your grasp on the Force is as strong as ever. It’s just a matter of remembering to use it when you’re thinking about other things, instead of losing the big picture in the details.”

“You’re one to talk about that.” said Ahsoka with a grin and an elbow in his ribs. Anakin smiled. 

“Do as I say, not as I do.” he said, waving a hand. “Do as Obi-Wan does.” Ahsoka laughed, despite herself, and found her mood lifted considerably. 

The pair of them walked along the ship to the main dining room, which had been become their communal area over the past six weeks. Padme was there now, a sleeping baby Luke in her arms and his twin in the little supply crate that Ahsoka and the younglings had turned into a cradle of sorts. Anakin made a beeline for his wife and son, bending to drop kisses on both Padme and Luke’s foreheads. The young woman swatted his arm with a command to go take a shower, but made no move to stop him as he dropped gracefully onto the sofa next to her.

Over the past six weeks, Ahsoka had decided that her master and Padme were adorable. And Force knew, the twins were possibly the cutest things in the Galaxy, although that didn’t stop her from occasionally wanting to rip her own montrals off in order to have some respite from their crying. (Who knew such small beings could have such impressive lungs?) All the same, Ahsoka still found domestic scenes like the one currently going on in front of her a little strange. None of her experiences in the Temple, on the front lines, or on Corellia had really given her much help in dealing with either domesticity or marital bliss. After all, the Jedi Order did not hold with romantic relationships, and beings in Ahsoka’s line of work outside the Order did not often have families either. The only knowledge Ahsoka had of romance was the fluttery feeling that had often accompanied her dealings with Lux Bonteri, and that, she knew, was less romance than it was simple biology. Besides, ever since Steela, her conversations with Lux had been strained at best.  


No, when Ahsoka thought of love, she thought of dry humor with a Coruscanti accent, blue lightsabers and a Force signature that was brighter than any sun she’d ever seen. (She would face Moraband itself for the two of them.) Love was soft brown eyes and sisterly teasing. More recently, love was squishy faces and twin coos of fascination with her montrals. 

After leaving the Order, Ahsoka had gone to Shili, wondering if she had a family. 

She didn’t.

Her people had welcomed her, of course, but she hadn’t stayed long, only a month. However, her time there had taught her one important thing: that she already had a family. She had two brothers and a sister; for all that they were Jedi or Senators, or way, way older than her. And she loved them, the Jedi Code be damned. And, most importantly, they’d believed her. They’d trusted her. 

It had been the first step towards trusting herself again. Luckily, Corellia offered plenty of opportunities for learning how to rely on oneself.

“Cute, aren’t they?” came a quiet voice behind her. Rex leaned one shoulder against the doorframe and pointed with his chin at the little family.

“Yeah.” said Ahsoka quietly. “They are.” 

Love was also blue Jaig Eyes and “I’ve got your six, Commander.”

20 BBY, The Outer Rim

 

“I’ve been thinking,” said Obi-Wan. The tone of his voice caused Anakin to look up sharply from where he’d been levitating little bits of dismantled droid for Leia to bat at.  
“Thinking about what?” asked Padme sleepily. She’d woken up from a nap barely five minutes ago. 

Whatever it was, it was bad, because Obi-Wan was-nervous? No, more wary. Never a good sign. Anakin shot _worriedquestion_ through their bond.

“Luke and Leia.” explained his former master. “I think they will have to be separated.” Padme jumped immediately to her feet, sleepiness forgotten.

“No! Absolutely not! My children will grow up with families. Anything less would be unfair to them!” Gods, she was pretty when she was angry. Any other time, he’d have been up and shouting as well, but in this case-

“Padme,” he said softly, standing and taking her hands. “He’s right. They-they’re both strong in the Force, and they already have the beginnings of a bond.”

“I-I don’t understand.” Said Padme, brown eyes boring into him. “What does that mean?”

“It means they’re connected.” he explained quietly. “If Luke and Leia are raised together, their bond will only get stronger, which would be good, if we weren’t being hunted by a  
Sith Lord. As they get older, this bond will be like a beacon, and sooner or later, the Emperor will sense it. Hells, every Force-sensitive in the galaxy will.” He squeezed her hand. “The only way we can stop that from happening is if we…sever the bond. I know it’s not what we wanted, Love, but It’s the only way to make sure Luke and Leia will be safe from the Empire.”

Padme’s expression nearly broke him. The anger had drained from her face, leaving only a desperate sort of fear behind. She kept staring at him, brown eyes filling with unshed tears. Anakin went to pull her into his chest, but she stepped back, though she didn’t pull her hands away.

And then, she took a deep, shuddering breath, drew herself up, and lifted her chin, eyes suddenly full of resolve. Still staring into his soul, it seemed, she said,

“For the safety of our children.” Then, and only then did she look away from his face and back to Obi-Wan. “For my children, and for the galaxy, I will do this.” 

“It will not be forever.” said Obi-Wan, with conviction. “When they are older, this little Rebellion of ours will be more organized, and the twins will be old enough to learn mental shielding. Your family will be together again, this I promise you both.” 

Later, as she was pulling her hair out of its knot before bed, she asked,

“Where will you go?” he heard the unspoken question as well. _Which one_?

“I’ll take Leia to-to Tatooine.” He’d thought about nearly all day, trying to come up with an alternative, any alternative.

“Tatooine? Ani, you hate Tatooine.” 

“I know.” He snapped. Fierfek, that had been harsh. He took a deep breath and continued, in a softer tone, “And, more importantly, Pal- the Emperor knows that, too. If it wasn’t for Leia, I wouldn’t be going. He doesn’t know about her, so there’s nothing to make him even think I’d go to Tatooine.”

“Alright.” She looked up at him. “I’m going to take Luke and go to Coruscant.” He opened his mouth to protest, and she cut him off before he could get out the second syllable. 

“Ani, I have to. You said yourself, he didn’t know about my pregnancy. If I don’t come back, he will wonder why. I cannot afford to have him wondering about me, not when he knows we were close. If I come back, it will reassure him that I have no ties to the Jedi, that I know nothing of the survivors.”

“What about Luke? How are you gonna explain him?” Anakin was desperate to change her mind, though, deep down, he already knew he wouldn’t. Three years of marriage had taught him that much, at least. Padme was an unstoppable force.

“His father was a pilot who died in the Clone Wars. That’s what I’ll tell everyone. Only Bail will know the truth. It’s a safe cover, as it’s basically true.”

“I don’t like it.” He sounded like a child, and he knew it.

“I know you don’t.” Her eyes went steely. “Trust me, the thought of looking at that man again is repulsive to me, as well. But, if I must tear my family apart to keep it safe, then I will do everything in my power to make sure our sacrifice is not made in vain."

She held his gaze for a few seconds, eyes darkening, hands going to his belt. 

“Come here, my love.” She said softly. “If I have to say goodbye to you, I intend to at least make a lasting impression on you.”

The next afternoon, they went, their little family from the past six months splintering off into the Galaxy. Ahsoka, Padawan braid newly removed, was going to the Outer Rim with Rex, Jesse and Kix. Obi-Wan and Taryk were bound for the Core, to lie low. The younger children were all traveling Dagobah, and Master Yoda. And Padme, Padme was going to Naboo, and then to Coruscant, leaving Anakin with a tiny bundle of cloth and brown hair, and his memories. Not forever, he thought fiercely, drinking in the sight of her, dark hair unbound and falling in her face, bright brown eyes, brimming with tears as she kissed Leia goodbye. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

He would not see her again for ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd, that's it! I'm going to start the next part soon, but as I have finals soon it might be a bit before I get it up. Hope you liked it, despite my inability to describe things. Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. This was born from my complete inability to handle ROTS, especially after watching so much Good Guy!Anakin on Clone Wars. Please let me know what you think! The lines from the episode are from springfieldspringfield.co.uk. I own nothing but my logic-defying love for the walking disaster that is Anakin Skywalker and the ray of light that is Ahsoka Tano.


End file.
